A method for continuously manufacturing an optical display device in the related art is known, in which while a release film in which a sheet piece of a polarization film is formed by an adhesive layer is inwardly folded back to peel the sheet piece of the polarization film from the release film together with the adhesive layer, the sheet piece of the peeled polarization film is laminated to a panel with an attachment unit by the adhesive layer.
According to the method for continuously manufacturing the optical display device in the related art, the release film is inwardly folded back at the front end of a peeling unit to peel the sheet piece of the polarization film from the release film, and the release film from which the sheet piece of the polarization film is peeled is wound and recovered.
In this case, a peeling point is positioned at the front end of the peeling unit, the release film is wound by generating a vibration by friction force between the front end of the peeling unit and the release film, and the sheet piece of the polarization film is also peeled from the release film by generating a vibration by the vibration of the release film. As a result, the sheet piece of the polarization film to be laminated on the panel may be non-uniform, and in the case of laminating the non-uniform sheet piece of the polarization film and the panel by inserting the non-uniform sheet piece of the polarization film and the panel between laminating rolls, a stripe defect (for example, linear bubbles) in the optical display device may be formed.
Meanwhile, in the conventional method for continuously manufacturing the optical display device in the related art, equally controlling a feeding speed of the polarization film and a laminating speed of the sheet piece of the polarization film is generally known. In the conventional method, the sheet pieces of the polarization film, which are adjacent to each other with a slit line, may be reattached and connected to each other by the adhesive layer even after the slit line is formed and a first sheet piece of the polarization film. The polarization film which is being laminated and a second sheet piece of the polarization film to be laminated next may not be completely separated from each other until the first sheet piece of the polarization film is completely laminated on the panel. In this case, there is a problem in that the second sheet piece of the polarization film may be attached to the rear end of the panel on which the first sheet piece of the polarization film is to be laminated while the front end of the polarization film is not separated from the rear end of the first sheet piece of the polarization film.